kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Nezuko Kamado/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Kamado Nezuko Portrait.png|Profile image. Nezuko colored profile.png|Colored profile image. Nezuko colored profile 2.png|Colored profile image 2. Nezuko colored profile (human).png|Colored profile image (child). Tanjiro and Nezuko colored profile.png|Colored profile image (with Tanjiro). Nezuko manga.png|Colored body image. Nezuko colored body 2.png|Colored body image (transformed). Nezuko body image Kimetsu Academy.png|Colored body image (Kimetsu Academy). |-| Plot= Nezuko Human Profile Pic.png|Nezuko with Rokuta. Giyu attacks.png|Giyu attacks Nezuko. At swordpoint.png|Giyu threatens Nezuko. Giyu knocks out Nezuko.png|Giyu knocks Nezuko out instead of killing her. Nezuko Demon Profile Pic.png|Nezuko admiring the snow. Sakonji and Nezuko reunite with Tanjiro.png|Nezuko and Sakonji hugging Tanjiro. ---- Nezuko Box.png|Nezuko emerging from her box. Nezuko fighting Swamp Demon.png|Nezuko fighting the Swamp Demon. ---- Nezuko attacking Yahaba CH16.png|Nezuko attacking Yahaba. ---- Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the threads CH38.png|Nezuko protecting Tanjiro. Rui stealing Nezuko CH39.png|Nezuko getting kidnapped by Rui. Nezuko being held captive CH39.png|Nezuko being held captive by Rui. ---- Nezuko refuses.png|Nezuko resisting Sanemi's blood. Nezuko sees Sanemi's wound.png|Nezuko refusing Sanemi's blood. ---- Zenitsu saves Nezuko.png|Zenitsu saving Nezuko. ---- Nezuko Demon.png|Nezuko's Demon persona. Kie comforting Nezuko CH85.png|Nezuko envisioning her mother. Nezuko setting Uzui on fire.png|Nezuko setting Tengen on fire. Nezuko healing Inosuke.png|Nezuko healing Inosuke. ---- Nezuko setting Hantengu on fire CH125.png|Nezuko setting Hantengu on fire. Nezuko disintegrating from the sun CH126.png|Nezuko about to disintegrate due to the sun. Nezuko conquering the sun CH126.png|Nezuko conquering the sun. ---- Kamado family flashback CH135.png|Tanjiro's memory of his family. ---- |-| Covers= Kimetsu no Yaiba V1.png|Nezuko on the cover of Volume 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba V11.png|Nezuko on the cover of Volume 11. Kimetsu no Yaiba Fanbook.png|Nezuko on the cover of the Fanbook. Kimetsu no Yaiba V1 TP.png|Nezuko on Volume 1 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V10 TP.png|Nezuko on Volume 10 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V15 TP.png|Nezuko on Volume 15 Title Page. ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba.png|Shonen Jump 2016-11. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 27 2018.png|Shonen Jump 2018-27. ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba CH1.png|Chapter 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH2.png|Chapter 2. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH11.png|Chapter 11. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH12.png|Chapter 12. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH15.png|Chapter 15. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH16.png|Chapter 16. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH19.png|Chapter 19. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH38.png|Chapter 38. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH47.png|Chapter 47. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH60.png|Chapter 60. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH78.png|Chapter 78. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH82.png|Chapter 82. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH83.png|Chapter 83. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH92.png|Chapter 92. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH96.png|Chapter 96. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH107.png|Chapter 107. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH109.png|Chapter 109. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH121.png|Chapter 121. |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Zenitsu in formal wear.png|Nezuko in formal wear. Slider_3_preview.png|Nezuko in a congratulatory announcement. Character Profile= Nezuko anime design.png|Nezuko's design in the anime. Nezuko in Kimetsu Academy.png|Nezuko in Kimetsu Academy. Nezuko in Kimetsu Academy 2.png|Nezuko in Kimetsu Academy 2. |-| Plot= Nezuko human appearance.png|Nezuko and Rokuta. Giyu holds Nezuko.png|Giyu holds Nezuko. Nezuko fitting into the basket.png|Nezuko fitting into the basket. Nezuko trying to control herself from eating human flesh.png|Nezuko trying to control herself from eating human flesh. Nezuko asleep for two years.png|Nezuko asleep for two years. Tanjiro worried about Nezuko.png|Tanjiro worried about Nezuko. Tanjiro's memory of Nezuko as a human.png|Tanjiro's memory of Nezuko as a human. Sakonji embraces Tanjiro and Nezuko..png|Sakonji embracing Tanjiro and Nezuko. ---- Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the Swamp Demon.png|Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the Swamp Demon. Nezuko returning to Tanjiro's call.png|Nezuko returning to Tanjiro's call. Swamp Demon about to attack Nezuko.png|Swamp Demon about to attack Nezuko. ---- Tamayo describing Nezuko's unique circumstance.png|Tamayo describing Nezuko's unique circumstance. Nezuko losing her leg in an attempt to kick the temari.png|Nezuko losing her leg in an attempt to kick the temari. Nezuko kicking Susamaru's temari back.png|Nezuko kicking Susamaru's temari back. Nezuko choosing to stay with Tanjiro.png|Nezuko choosing to stay with Tanjiro. ---- Tamayo healing Tanjiro's injuries.png|Tanjiro remembering Tamayo healing his injuries. Nezuko after emerging from the box.png|Nezuko after emerging from her box. ---- Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro.png|Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro. Rui taking Nezuko.png|Rui taking Nezuko. Rui capturing Nezuko in his threads.png|Rui capturing Nezuko in his threads. Kie begging Nezuko to wake up.png|Kie begging Nezuko to wake up. Nezuko using her Blood Demon Art.png|Nezuko using her Blood Demon Art. Nezuko getting smaller to dodge Kanao's attack.png|Nezuko getting smaller to dodge Kanao's attack. Nezuko dodging Kanao attacks.png|Nezuko dodging Kanao's attacks. Nezuko running from Kanao.png|Nezuko running from Kanao. ---- Nezuko trying to resist Sanemi's blood.png|Nezuko trying to resist Sanemi's blood. Nezuko's memories of Tanjiro and Giyu's encounter.png|Nezuko's memories of Tanjiro and Giyu's encounter. |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 02 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 2. Episode 05 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 5. Episode 06 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 6. Episode 09 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 9. Episode 21 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 21. Episode 22 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 22. Episode 23 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 23. Episode 26 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 26. |-| Animated GIFs= Nezuko shrinks to fit into the basket.gif|Nezuko shrinks to fit into the basket Nezuko kicks demon's head off.gif|Nezuko kicks the Demon's head off. Nezuko kicks swamp demon.gif|Nezuko kicks the Swamp Demon. Ferious match between Nezuko and Susamaru.gif|The ferocius match between Nezuko and Susamaru. Nezuko using Blood Demon Art Exploding Blood.gif|Nezuko using Blood Demon Technique: Exploding Blood. |-| Miscellaneous= Nezuko Halloween icon.png|Nezuko Halloween icon. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Key_Visual_2.png|Nezuko in the Kimetsu no Yaiba key visual. Category:Image Galleries